tras de una sombra
by Dragon caritol Z
Summary: a veces las sombras no son lo que paresen...ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN... PASEN Y LEANLO :)


**EH DECIDIDO HACER UN ONE-SHORT DE HALLOWEEN PARA USTEDES Y FACEBOOK, EMBIARE UN MENSAJE DE MI FACEBOOK CON EL NOMBRE Y MI CUENTA LO EH TOMADO COMO UN RETO YA QUE NO ME GUSTA MUCHO LAS COSAS DE TERROR… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y CLARO DE MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO SERA ESTA HISTORIA…DISFRUTENLO**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(**Narra milk**)

en el tiempo que llevo aquí no eh podido sacarme de la cabeza que será de mí, atrapada, sola y más que nada en un lugar frio y oscuro de solo recordar como llegue aquí hace que se me erice la piel, aunque sé que no estoy sola recordar no es algo bueno para mi…

**Flash backXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(**Narración normal**)

En una montaña donde se encontraba una pequeña casa adornada por la naturaleza, descansaba una bella mujer de tez blanca con su cabello y ojos de color negro igual que la noche sin luna, milk se levantó de su cama estirándose para comenzar un nuevo día en su hogar, a hora que su amado goku había regresado serian una familia nuevamente camino con pereza hasta el baño para darse una ducha y arreglarse.

Al bajar de su habitación miro a su alrededor dándose cuanta que su marido e hijos no estaban quedándose en silencio, para luego recordar que ellos estaban en casa del maestro roshi.

Ella no quiso asistir a esa reunión, digamos que le dio algo de pereza sin saber por qué solo no quiso asistir, comenzó a caminar rumbo ala cocina para poder preparar algo de comer aun que le seria difícil por que comería sola sin la compañía de la más mínima presencia. Al terminar de preparar su comida se sentó en la mesa para comerse lolo que había preparado. Así recordando cosas de lo que había pasado los últimos días antes de que el llegase nuevamente, su marido el hombre a quien más amado en este mundo, quien no le importaría dar la vida por el solo con estar a su lado

-goku…no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado-hablo al viento que corría cerca de ella filtrándose por la ventana cercana al lugar, meciendo su cabellera la cual esta suelta por el baño que hace poco se había dado, miro su plato por una largo tiempo sin decir ni una sola palabra al viento quien ere ahora su única compañía

(**Narra milk**)

Sentí aquel viento soplar erizándome la piel, mire por la ventana, sin darme cuenta vi el atardecer que ya se asomaba en la montaña cercana, me levante de mi asiento para luego dirigirme a la puerta de mi casa quería caminar y despejar mi mente no se en que momento todo paso tan rápido de un momento a otro ya había atardecido, comencé a caminar en dirección al bosque quizás para observar aquel atardecer mejor, no lo sé solo quiero caminar miro lo que hay en mi alrededor y me siento normal tal como si la soledad fuera sido mi compañía toda mi vida, sigo caminando a algún lugar sin dirección. Llego a una especia de cabaña cerca de allí veo a unos niños jugando, eso me recordaba a mi pequeño goten quien siempre le gustaba jugar con cualquier cosa. Sigo mi rumbo fijo el fondo del bosque viendo como los rayos del sol se filtran por el lugar haciendo un paisaje hermoso, comencé a caminar a un árbol algo extraño me senté en una de las raíces que sobresalía del suelo veía como las hojas caían de los arboles por el viento que cada vez se hacía más fuerte mitras anochecía, mi mente está volando quien sabe dónde ni siquiera yo sabía que era lo que pensaba solo sentía mi mente en blanco, necesitando buscar algo quien le dijera algo en que pensar pero no me era posible.

-crack- gire mi rostro tan rápido como pude al escuchar aquel ruido, pero para mí sorpresa no podía ver nada todo estaba en penumbra no se en que momento anocheció fruncí el ceño al ser tan despistada me fastidio este tipo de comportamiento yo no era así que era lo que estaba pasando con migo ¡diablos!

-¡crack!-escuche nuevamente aquel ruido pero más fuerte me percaté de que no estaba sola ya que sentí la mirada de algo sobre mi me gire esperando ver algún tipo de bestia asechándome pero solo me encontré con mas oscuridad, decidí volver a casa ya era muy tarde y quizás goku y los niños ya habían regresado de la casa del maestro roshi, emprendí mi camino a casa, obligándome a mí misma a dejar de estar pensando en nada, para concentrarme en el camino en dirección a mi casa

-crack, crack, crack, crack-me detengo al volver a escuchar ese ruido pero con más frecuencia, miro todo mi alrededor pero no encuentro nada, sigo escuchando ese ruido como si me estuvieran rodeando , al momento de que veo una gran sombra pasar cerca de mí , me espante esto no era normal, vi más sombras comenzar a pasar cerca de mí, los nervios eran demasiado grande, decidí huir de ese lugar, corría y corría sabía que tenía que corren pero algo andaba mal no me sentía liberada sino aún más apresada, corrí más hasta que me detuve de improviso vi un árbol bastante parecido al que en la tarde me había encontrado sentada por mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que estaba era corriendo en círculos y eso no me hacía sentir mejor desviar mi camino tomando por el lado de mi izquierda para volver a salir corriendo.

-crack- sonó nuevamente, intente detenerme para mirar quien hacia ese ruido pero algo tomo mi mano haciendo que mi paso se acelerara

-¡corre! ¡No te detengas, vamos corre!- sonó a una voz masculina

-oye espera que pasa por que has hecho eso –dije corriendo aun al lado de aquel hombre

-solo corre no tenemos tiempo de hablar- hablo nuevamente ese hombre, no sé porque lo obedecí. Corriendo a su paso lejos de ese lugar, vi cerca un claro quizás hay nos podríamos orientar mejor al llegar me solté de aquel hombre parando en todo el claro. Ese hombre se detuvo y me miro, en ese momento mi pupila se encogió al ver aquel hombre, estaba ensangrentado con su ropa sucia y desgarrada

-¿porque te detienes? hay que irnos- dijo tomando mi mano nuevamente me espante soltándome de su agarre no podía creer lo que veía, un hombre lleno de sangre de sonde no sé y quería que me fuera con él, no eso sí que no, no permitiría que ere hombre me hiciera algo a mi

-¡no me toque, aléjese de mí!- le grite dando unos pasos atrás

-¡ash! ¡Ese es tu problema allá tú!- dijo comenzando a correr lejos de mí, me sorprendió su reacción, pero me normalice un poco siguiendo mi camino para llegar a casa.

Alcabor de una hora llegue a casa, entre a mi cuarto echándome de espaldas sobre mi cama. Estaba agotada de tanto caminar solo quería dormir, al cerrar mis ojos siento una briza entrar por la ventana de mi casa me hace sentir relajada doy una sonrisa por el tacto. Siento nuevamente algo de viento pero tenía algo diferente ese viento se sentía tibio como si alguien me respirara cerca, mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza el miedo comienza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, siento pánico y comienzo a sudar frio esta sensación no me gusta, abro mis ojos y no veo nada me levanto para mirar bien mi habitación paro no hay nadie sin darme cuenta doy pasos en reversa quedando frente al espejo de mi tocador me miro en el y veo mi largo cabello suelto cayendo por los costados de mi cuerpo, me acerco a él para mirar mis facciones más de cerca me quede hay un tiempo con mi cabeza gacha siento un tacto en mis hombros una especia de mano pero era muy fría, subo mi mirada y veo una sombra parada tras de mí, me paralizo al verla no sabía porque estaba tras de mí, quería huir pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía quedando estática en ese mismo lugar, no sabía que hacer sentí algo raro por todo mi cuerpo mire el espejo intentando buscar que era, vi como unas manos como con garras que comenzaba a tocarme y a jalarme.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!-grite sin imprevisto intentando escapar de ello pero no me podía casi mover, sentí como unas de esas manos se clavaban en mi piel para impedir mi huida desgarrando mi ropa de paso, alcance a librarme arrastrándome por el suelo tan rápido como pudiera, llegue al pasillo poniéndome de pie para salir corriendo de allí, pero mala suerte la mí que caí por las escaleras golpeándome fuerte mente en mi cabeza, sentí como la sangre salía de mi pero aun consiente vi a una especie de animal bajar por las escaleras acercándose a mí de una manera bastante peculiar, como si no tuviera huesos se retorcía al momento de dar cada paso, poco a poco se acercó a mi dándome una sonrisa macabra mostrándome sus dientes, se me acerco al tanto de estar tan cerca que podía oír sus respiración antes de caer inconsciente.

Abrí mis ojos, me sentía cansada además de una luz que no me permitía ver bien, mire a uno de mis constados para que la luz dejara de estorbarme habían barias camas de hospitales por todos lados cuando mi vista se acostumbró a esa luz intente levantarme pero no pude vi que tenía unas cuerdas amaradas de mis manos a la camilla en donde yo me encontraba, escuche un ruido proveniente de unas de las camas pero había una cortina que no me dejaba ver quien se en contra allí

-hola ¿hay alguien hay?-pregunte esperando a ser contestada

-¡hummmmmm!-

-ah?, eh… disculpe ¿usted sabe por qué yo estoy a aquí?-le pregunte nuevamente

-¡hummmmm!-dijo más alto esa persona, me preocupe pero hoy que alguien entraba, creí que quizás sería una enfermera pero mi sorpresa era ver a un hombre vestido de negro con su vista apagada quien se quedó mirándome por unos segundos luego se dirigió a donde se encontraba esa persona detrás de la cortina. Se adentró en esa cortina, no sé qué era lo que ese hombre iba hacer quizás era una visita o algo así pero tal parecía que no lo era.

-AMMMMMMMMMMH!-grito esa persona, me asuste por ellos pero algo me saco de ellos vi como comenzaba a escucharse algunos ruidos de penetración y más grito, eso me estaba espantando, al bajar mi cabeza observa una especie de charco color oscuro, al agudizar mi vista me di cuenta que era sangre, no lo podía creer estaba presenciando un asesinato y no decía nada, al salir de mi estado de shock comencé a intenta zafarse de ese agarre que tenía, mi desespero iba en aumento mientras escuchaba esos grito de esa persona desesperada, moví con fuerza mis manos pero no me fije que había comenzado a sangrar por los constantes movimientos que yo hacía.

Logre zafarme pero aun así mis muñecas sangraban bastante, estaba a punto de salir corriendo de allí, oí como una cortina era corrida ese hombre que hace bastante había entrado a la habitación estaba ensangrentado, sentí asco al verlo me aguante las ganas de vomitar por lo que estaba presenciando.

-adonde crees que vas?-me dijo con una voz totalmente siniestra, para lanzárseme encima con un cuchillo carniseco que él tenía en su mano, lo esquive saliendo de esa habitación corriendo por pasillo que me encontrase al frente, escuche como me seguían en el desespero entre en una de las habitaciones, me recargue en ella con mis ojos serrados respirando con dificultan quería salir de ahí ahora mismo, donde estaba goku y mis hijos que no iban por mí, mi nariz comenzó a sentir un olor repulsivo abrí mis ojos la sorpresa tan grande que me lleve fue ver una gran cantidad de cadáveres allí tirados, tape mi boca para no vomitar, pero el asco era tan grande que no me pude aguantar.

Intente abrir la puerta por la cuan había entrado pero cuando lo hice vi un muro tras de ella, no daba a lo que veía como iba a ver un muro hay si ase unos momentos entre por allí, me gire como entendiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer intentándome guiar por ese lugar lleno de tripas por todos lados sentí algo húmedo bajos mis pies, eso me extrañaba cunado me mire me fije que estaba en solo ropa interior, me habrase a mí misma buscando con la mirada algo con que taparme, vi cerca un vestido de tirantes blanco cerca lo tome y me lo puse, ese vestido me llegaba por debajo de mis rodillas, tenía una apertura delante de mi pecho y detrás de mi espalda, tenía algo de sangre pero decidí ignorarlo, camine por toda la habitación, encontrándome con una puesta que estaba entre unas cortinas me dirigí así el, cuando lo abrí, que dé en shock cuerpos de unos niños descuartizados caían por la puerta llegando a mis pies, no podía dejar de mirar a aquello levante mi vista bien una especie de mesa en el fondo de esa habitación , suspire estando a punto de entrar en llanto camine con mis ojos cerrados por en sima de esos cuerpo o partes para llegar a esa mesa, cuando llegue vi que tenía una forma bastante peculiar, tenía forma de un pentagrama , estaba llena de sangre en cada punta de ella había un símbolo al igual que en su interior, no sé por qué pero me dio curiosidad y me recosté sobre esa mesa boca arriba me sentía rara pero cuál fue mi sorpresa unas especies de esposas me atraparon dejándome inmóvil encima de esa mesa, me reprimí a mi misma por haberme acostado en esa mesa escuche varios pasos acercárseme, la piel se me volvió a erizar cuando vi a ese mismo hombre que había matado a la persona que estaba detrás de la cortina, traía algo en las manos unos baldes le dio uno de ellos a las personas que comenzaba a llegar a la mesa, tomo uno y Melo tiro enzimas mis ojos se agrandaron sin más poder, me había tirado sangre encima, más personas seme acercaron y me quitaron el vestido de un tirón para lanzarme más sangre en sima y comenzarla a lamer.

-AHHHHHHHHH, QUE DIABLOS LES PASA SUELTENME!, NO HAGAN ESO! LARGO QUITENSEN DE ENSIMA MIO!- gritaba con lágrimas en mis ojos estas personas eran asquerosas no sé por qué diablos me hacían esto, por kami quería irme a casa de una buena vez.

Terminaron de lamer esa sangre comenzando a caminar en circular cerca de mí, diciendo cosas las cuales no entendía al levantar mi vista vi como alguien se acercaba con una daga a mí, comencé a moverme con violencia querían matarme, una de las esposas de mi pies y mano derecha re rompieron antes de que ese loca me clavara esa daga en mi vientre hice pero aun lado haciendo que la mesa se comenzara a mecerme, logre librarme y corrí lejos de allí.

-tráiganla ella es la que nosotros necesitamos!- dijo a aquella persona quien estuvo apunto de clavarme esa daga, abrí una puerta al pasarla vi que era de día Salí a una especia de bosque, al girarme vi a un hospital del cual yo había salido, no me importaba solo quería irme así que corrí mas, pero me estrelle con algo era una especie de barrera cunado me levante vi que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse de improviso, escuche barios gritos de dolor y agonía me levante del suelo viendo como unas bestias comenzaban a despedazar a las personas las cuales me querían matar, eran como personas pro con alar y cuernos con sus rostros desfigurados sedientos de sangre, que se comen a esas personas, me gire intentando huir ya que uno de esos monstros me había visto y comenzó a acercárseme pero vi esa sombra nuevamente cerca de mi apreté mi s ojos con fuerza para abrirlos estando en un lugar total mente oscuro sin luz en ningún lugar, escuche unas voces conocidas me gire intentando ver algo pero no veía nada, mis hijos me estaban buscando yo gritaba para que me escucharan pero era imposible ni siquiera yo me escuchaba, llegan do al desespero caí de rodillas comenzando a llorar no quería seguir con esto solo quería que acabara y pronto. Escuche unos susurros cerca subí mi vista sentí una mano fría que limpiaba mi lagrima que callo por una de mis mejilla.

-no debes por que llorar ahora estas junto a mí- escuche a una voz tan tenebrosa que me hacía temblar, aun así un poco de luz se hacía presente mostrándome el rostro de ese ser, me sorprendí tanto que caí de espaldas de tan solo verlo su rostro estaba desfigurado con cuernos por doquier sin decir que estaba lleno de sangre que le salía por la boca

-milk, ahora estamos juntos, siempre juntos…- intento hablar pero el me pone uno de sus dedos en mi boca para que no diga nada pero aun así intente gritar su mano estaba llena de verrugas y pústulas que me revolvían el estómago, - solo tienes que saber que este ahora es tu hogar recuérdalo- finalizo alejándose de mí, comenzó hacer mucho frio y la oscuridad volvía nuevamente, agache mi cabeza pensando todo lo que había pasado, esperando que pase el tiempo…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No sé cuánto llevo aquí, pero ahora no escucho las voces de mi hijo ni de mi goku como lo hacía antes estoy cansada y sola solo quiero salir de aquí. Una luz comienza a alumbrar mostrándome un paisaje muy conocido era mi casa, había vuelto pero intento moverme pero no puedo miro mis manos y tobillos… tengo cadenas que me atan a algo, miro el suelo verde por el pasto de la montaña viendo aquella sombra que estando en aquel lugar oscuro había visto constante mente estaba allí frente de mi haciendo me recordar una frase que él me había dicho hace mucho " milk ahora estamos juntos, siempre juntos…" entendí que no puedo volver y siempre tendré que vivir tras de una sombra.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Espero que les guste es mi primer fic de terror porfa comente si les ah gustado este especial bye!**


End file.
